The present description generally relates to a novel user programmable image capturing and processing device, more particularly, the device allows the user to load and run custom processing algorithms into the camera apparatus.
Almost every modern manufacturing process uses machine vision systems. These systems ensure fast, accurate and repeatable measurements, and thus guaranteeing a consistent product quality. The main component of every machine vision systems is an image capturing camera apparatus. The image capturing apparatus includes proprietary camera sensor processes developed by a vendor to provide a competitive and differentiated product. In a conventional machine vision systems the camera provides the image, and the image analysis is done on the user's host computer connected to the camera.
Recently new type machine vision systems—“smart cameras”—integrate the image capturing and analysis functions. These smart cameras have “on-board” hardware and/or software capabilities for advanced image processing and analysis, such as object recognition and object coordinate determination. In general, the image acquisition and processing capabilities of a smart camera are determined and fixed by the camera vendor. The user works with the vendor to modify the factory preprogrammed image analysis capabilities, to add new features, capabilities or custom specific algorithms. When the user discloses such processes, the confidential nature of the process of is jeopardized, particularly if the disclosure is to a vendor who also provides cameras systems to a competitor of the user. If the user wishes to switch to a different sensor technology, image resolution or camera system, then the user must again associate with the camera vendor on incorporating the user's analysis processes, while both the user and the vendor are required to take extra steps to protect their respective proprietary or secret processes.